Milly
Milly is the Original Creation of Reddalek555. First appearing on a piece of paper during a rather boring Maths class back in 2009. Biography Milly is a plum that was born on The Birth Tree back in 2009. His favourite pass-time was watching over the mountains at a far off world that is now known as Mascotia. For days the older plums ripened and fell to the ground, they rolled off into different directions, stating that they would honor The Birth Tree and set up another Birth Tree where ever they could. None suceeded. After ripening and falling off onto the ground, Milly grew what seemed impossible, as legs. These 'miracle legs' as he calls them, we're his greatest gift. No other plums we're given the privalidge and blessing of 'legs'. And Milly, as adventurous as he was, set off into a new world to find that place he always wanted to be (Mascotia). Whilst passing through a dark and dangerous valley, he came across Terry. Terry was a rather agressive Tarantula that, still brutal, saw that Milly had absalutely no idea what kind of world he was in. He agreed that he would deliver Milly safely through the Valley. Only to run into the Cult of Kasro. The Cult wanted Milly's 'miracle legs' for a spell they we're trying to conjur. Terry defended Milly from them, and stated: "You need arms more than anything else, friend..." Milly and Terry became very good friends, and Terry decided that he would rather go on to this better place that Milly dreamed of, than stay in the Valley where danger was a fact of life. Through his travels, he came across many more allies, including Grec, Bobble and Burton. All of which agreed to go with him to Mascotia. Burton brought Milly to a Toad in the Swamp of Feelings-that-make-you-feel-bad, who knew magic, and was as wise as he was old. The Toad, named Glaac, gave Milly invisible arms so that Milly was not completely hopeless when it came to defence against the Cult. Glaac told him that: "If you have something to channel energy through, like arms, then you are able to cast spells too." Milly was then given a book by Glaac on enchantments and charms, which came to good use later in more confrontations with the Cult of Kasro. Milly came upon another unusual friend, a Martian named Herbert. Herbert came to warn the inhabbitants of this planet that a great danger was soon to arrive here, and they must leave somewhere safe. They all told Herbert that the only place safe was Mascotia, Herb was as afraid of this 'great danger' than anyone else, and volunteraly joined their group. After much stress, Milly and his friends came to the top of the mountains that he was able to see when he was still attatched to The Birth Tree, and looked over to see the great world of Mascotia. All of his allies that he had met over his long journey agreed that this was the time that they'd all been waiting for. And that it was Milly's choice to go or turn away. Milly, deep in the moment, said: "Are you joking? I'm not turning back now!..." and produced an almost startling grin at the rest of the group. They all moved into Mascotia and reside there till this day, still having countless adventures... Milly's Grin Just before Milly and his friends left into Mascotia, Milly gave an unaturally large and freakish grin. None of his friends had ever seen him make such an expression before, and thought it not possible with such a tiny mouth. Camilo fainted under such a produce of white, prefect teeth. And still sufferes nightmares of it from time to time. Milly has never been known to make such a grin ever again, although many agree he can, he prefers to save it for a special occasion. Personality Milly is very optimistic, and sees the good in everyone (except the Cult of Kasro). He often tries to improve every bad situation in what ever way possible and is always the voice of the group. He enjoys living in Mascotia very much. And hopes to one day meet Ploxl, the Axolotl, which he had heard so much about upon arriving in Mascotia.